The Legend of Zelda: Gerudo Vengeance
by BornSil3nt
Summary: Link must escape after he is kidnapped by bandits. While imprisoned however Link learns of the bigger picture. His captors are amassing an army. Now it is up to the Hero of Time to prevent war!
1. Summoned

Link thrashed violently in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. Ever since he had returned to Kokiri Village he had dreamt of his previous adventure. Sometimes he would have a happy slumber and dream of his memories of Princess Zelda, Malon, or Saria. Lately though his visions of darkness swept over his pure rests. The image of Gannon haunted him and tormented his mind. From the Sacred Realm Gannondorf laughed menacingly at the terror he was leaving engraved upon the young man. Hopefully soon he would be scarred for the rest of his life.

The blue light of Navi entered the room as she drifted in to wake Link. Her radiance shone bright in Link's eyes and forced him to peek out at her.

"Link! It is already mid-day! You can't possibly sleep forever!"

He rolled over and climbed out of bed. He stretched and did a few morning exercises before donning his green tunic and strolling out onto his back porch. He half expected to be greeted by his best friend Saria but I suppose she was off playing in the woods. She was rarely ever seen in the village. If one desired to see her they would have to find their way through the Lost Woods, and exit the Sacred Forest Meadow unharmed. So really the only Kokiri that ever hung out with her was Link himself. After all they were the best of friends right?

Now Link climbed down the ladder and set foot upon the soft green grass of the Kokiri Forest. He followed the dusted path up a green hill and found himself surrounded by wooden homes. Across from him a pond with three large stepping stones stirred silently in the breeze. Link marveled often at the peaceful nature of this land, for he had visited many untamed realms.

Navi fluttered down and hovered around Link's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Link, the Great Deku Tree has sent me back to you. He wants to see you. Again you have been summoned to answer the threat of a dark shadow shrouding Hyrule. You should go get your Sword and Shield!"

Link nodded and turned to go back down the hill to his home. He dodged a few roots and made his way to the back of his home. Here he found a Chest where his Sword and Shield were placed neatly inside. Equiping these he strode back up the hill and down the lane to cross a small creek. Beyond that creek he dodged an angry Mido and tried to block out his loud protests. He traversed through a narrow passageway and found himself face to face with a large young tree. The tree stared down at him and gave off an eerie sense of absolute power.

"Welcome back Link! We meet again at last! I wish that the circumstances however could have been slightly less crucial. You see I have requested your presence for a reason."

"What would you have me do?"

"Well, I wish I knew all the details of this plight but unfortunately Gannondorf remains slightly in control even as he rots in an abyss of nothingness. He is hindering my sight and so therefore I cannot witness what is taking place in Hyrule in great detail. All that I know is that an army is amassing in the west. This army is taking up arms against our land. For what intent I do not know but Gerudos never were the most trusted of people. I suspect that Gannondorf has brainwashed or possessed these people into becoming murderous barbarians. But Link just know that if they are not stopped then I'm afraid Hyrule will be plunged into a bloody war."

Link's eyes went wide at the thought. He pondered what the world would be like if everyone turned against eachother. Gorons, Zoras, and Humanity all at eachother's throats. It would rip everything in the realm apart.

"But Lo, there is more that you must hear. And I'm not sure what I'm about to tell you is going to digest easily. I'm afraid Kokiri Village is doomed. A raid of Gerudo Bandits is traversing the Hyrule Field now as we speak. Each day brings them closer to our home. They will burn it all to the ground in search of you. The Gerudos now have come to fear your name and will strike now when you are but a mere sapling. You must run as fast as you can away from this place! Don't try to be a hero and help out the other children! This is imperative! If you stay in the Village then you will die or if you are lucky taken captive."

"What about you Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid that the intruders will most certainly burn me to the ground."

"But…you will return…just like the phoenix your seed will be replanted beneath the ashes?"

"Not this time Link. The time of the Kokiri is at an end. Once this Village is gone I too will have nothing left to live for. So I have fulfilled my last purpose. I gave you the information you needed. Now go and don't look back! FLY!"

Link jumps at the power in the Deku Tree's voice. He turns and stumbles around trying to run as fast as his little legs would muster. Onward through the Village he dashes. He makes a right and runs behind Mido's house. Climbable vines line the wall leading up to the Lost Woods. He pulls himself up the wall and hops a fence before entering the Lost Woods.

Back in the Village, Navi and the Great Deku Tree bid their final goodbyes.

"Navi, I didn't have the heart to tell him the worst of the news."

"You should probably tell me then. Don't worry…I can keep a secret…"

"No…you will know when it happens…now leave me to my fate…"

Navi wavers off to follow Link from above the forest. She wanted to see these Gerudos with her own eyes. She catches a glimpse of a small group of well armed bandit raiders nearing the entrance to the Village. They held torches high and wailed in their fowl tongue.

Once inside he can easily find his way around by just following his ears to the sound of the music. After a while he finds himself at the gate of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria is standing in the tall grass in front of it. She spots Link coming into the meadow and giggles as she runs over to him and tackles him.

"LINK! YOU MADE IT! ITS ABOUT TIME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WANNA PLAY!"

"Not this time Saria…"

"What? Why not?"

A distant noise answers her. The sounds of shouting adult voices echo through the forest along with a second sound of dying kids. Screams and curses ripple through to the two forest dwellers and Saria begins to cry.

"Link, what is happening?"

"There are men here to kill me. The Great Deku Tree told me to run. These men are beyond even me. I came here to make sure to get you out of here alive. Your safety means more to me than even my own!"

"We should hide in the Forest Temple!"

"No! We must leave now! Head for the archway leading to Goron City! Follow me!"

Link takes Saria by the hand and leads her back into the Lost Woods.


	2. Fight or Flight?

The Gerudo invaders had a thin line of patience and their nerves were wearing paper-thin. They had turned the whole village upside down looking for Link and he was nowhere to be found. Every single home was torched, trees burned, gardens wrecked and ruined. The Great Deku Tree was hacked down and turned into firewood that would soon become a raging bonfire.

Soon the raid extended into the Lost Woods and 3 Raiders stumbled in. One was a male clutching a battle axe; another a woman who wielded dual swords; and the last a male with a crossbow. Together they split up and searched through the impossible labyrinth of deceit. As Link and Saria make their way through they are faced with the axe-wielding raider. He appears suddenly from the shadows and blocks their way into the stone arch. Link studied the man as the man studied Link. Beyond that man lay freedom. Link knew what he had to do.

"Saria stand back!"

Link raised his sword high and poised for battle. The Raider stood motionless for a moment and then chuckled. Link was puzzled by the man's gesture but wouldn't let it bring his defenses down.

"I admire your bravery…foolish as it may be…can you not see our quarrel is with you! Leave quietly and your friend will be spared!"

"Step aside so that we may leave peacefully." Link replied.

The Raider raised his axe and brought it down upon Link's shield. The wooden shield snapped clean in half and the Raider withdrew his weapon.

"You don't have a choice!"

The chunks of wood that were all that was left of the Deku Shield fell nimbly to the ground. The axe-wielding Bandit advanced on Link and towered over him with his axe raised. Link jabbed his sword into the man's gut and slashed up through his chest. Blood spilled over Link as he backed away to let the body fall. It fell and brought a small sense of relief over Link. But he was soon to find out that he wasn't out of hot water yet.

As he turned he saw that Saria was being held down by the female Gerudo. Both of her swords were tightly placed against the neck of Saria. She was whimpering softly and pleading for her life. Link drew his Boomerang and threw it with all his might toward the Gerudo mistress. She easily swiped it away with one of her own weapons but she would come to find out that Link was smarter than a normal kid. He had already drawn his slingshot and loaded a seed to fire at her while she had dropped her defenses. This worked to Link's advantage. He let one go and smacked the woman in the face…hard…and with that she dropped to her knees. Link moved in for the kill and brought his sword down through the back of her neck. This severed her head from her shoulders completely.

Link gave Saria his hand and helped her up off the ground. Together they would cross through the archway to Goron City. Inside however a new surprise awaited them. As he got closer Link noticed the outline of the final Bandit Raider. His crossbow was already raised and aiming right for them.

"GET DOWN!" Navi shouted to them and they fell face first to the ground. An arrow zinged off over their heads. Link lifted Saria up and carried her off to the Sacred Forest Meadow with the Gerudo in pursuit. They passed through the gate but had no time to close it. So behind them the Gerudo crossed into the dangerous labyrinth. Of course Link and Saria had made it to the end and were traversing the stone stairs long before the Gerudo was. One thing Link noticed was the fact that the creatures that usually tried to hinder any progress were all gone. Had these men scared them off?

A short while later the Gerudo made it to the first set of stairs and watched the young ones reach the second. A long expanse of grass was stretched out before him at the top of the stairs and at the top of the second flight laid some sort of stone structure. Saria and Link stopped in front of it. Link noted that the stairs leading to it were ripped apart and there really was no way up. However Saria quickly ran over to a vine and scaled it with ease as though she had done this before. It was cakewalk of course to Link as well.

Just as they were about to enter the Forest Temple an arrow crossed over the sky and met it's mark…Saria…and with that she toppled over backwards and fell off the side of the Temple into the warp point. Her fall caused a rip in the warp point that lay beneath and the stone broke beneath her. The Gerudo strode over to her dying body and aimed his Crossbow at the side of her head before pulling the trigger. This would end her life faster and relieve her pain. The arrow struck her head and her life ended on the spot.

Link enraged took up his Sword and bore down upon the Gerudo. The tackle sent them both sprawling against the ground. Link slammed his sword against the crossbow and shattered the wooden weapon. The Gerudo drew his Sword and knocked away Link's sword with one swift motion. Grabbing Link by the throat he hoists him up off his own body. Now he rears back preparing to strike. Link wavers about and kicks his assailer in the chest. His grip on his neck is no more Link now freed takes up the Kokiri Sword. Just as he is about to clash with the Gerudo he finds a dart imbedded into the side of his arm. A small amount of blood leaves his bicep and his eyes shut. He collapses hard against the soil and drifts off into a sleep haunted by darkness.


	3. Final Destiny

Link's eyes open to slits. He has a splitting headache. His whole body feels like he has just been clubbed for hours. He moves his neck slightly and can see that he is being carried. Those evil men are kidnapping him. Taking him from his home into the unknown. He remembered Saria, and hoped that Navi was safe. He lifts up slightly to get a better view of his surroundings and can see Kokiri Village in flames. Homes are either burning or already burnt to the ground. The Kokiri children lie in the road or off to the side in the grass dead. Their corpses are charred, beaten, cut, torn, maimed, or shot. Tiny faces look up at him in horror and give him the same look they gave the Gerudo in their final hour.

This sets Link off and as he gets one last look of his old home he sheds a couple of tears and sobs. Link then feels something inserted into his neck. They were giving him a sedative. He would wait it out for now and play along. Sleep would overtake him but when he woke up…there would be hell to pay…

The Gerudo relieved himself of the extra baggage and tossed Link hard against the dirt. He woke to the taste of broken teeth, blood, and mud. Slowly he picked himself up and rose to be surrounded by angry warriors. They were blood thirsty bastards and their swords were raised and looked sharp. They gave him an ominous look as he stood there still. Looking around Link noticed something strangely familiar about this place. He was standing on the bands of Lake Hylia! A beautiful Gerudo female stepped out amongst the others. She was noticeably of higher rank and class than these other grunts. She wore practically no armor unlike the others and had her long brown hair down in her face covering her tan skinned face. She somewhat favored Nabooru.

"Greetings young one. I am Rain the Gerudo Princess. We have traveled here far from the west in search of you."

"Rain! Enough with the subtleties! We came here to kill em so why don't we just kill em!" said another Gerudo. He was a ninja looking character with a Black Tunic that covered ever part of his body except for his eyes. Upon his hands he had steel claws embedded into his gauntlets. At his waist a few throwing stars were strapped and hung from his belt.

"Pipe down Torso! If that is what it comes to then so be it but perhaps this boy may be slightly useful to us." Rain gave Link a curious look. "No. This one is too valuable to be killed on the spot…" She paused to study him further. "Young man how would you like to join our jolly little squad of assasins? You look the type."

Link shook his head. "I've seen the sort of business your kind deals in and I want nothing of it. You killed my friends and I will kill you for that!"

Rain chuckled. "Well we could always kill you too. Be happy! We spared you from a most certainly painful experience!"

Link lowered his head. "No…you didn't…"

"Perhaps we are being a bit rude. We don't expect an answer from you just yet. We will give you until dawn tomorrow to consider our offer and then you may decide. Choose wisely for if you turn us down we will have no choice but to drown you in the lake." Rain replied and motioned for a couple of broad looking men to escort him to the house upon the hill. There was an old man who lived inside. His throat had been slit.

"There ya go kid. Hope we made your stay as comfortable as possible." His escort uttered.

"There is blood on my sheets! Not to mention the corpse on the table!" Link stated.

"Quiet! You're lucky to have a bed! We have to sleep on the cold hard ground!" The other Gerudo answered.

They stepped outside and closed the door. Link thought he also heard the sound of a lock being turned. Link sat down and cried for hours. He couldn't sleep after all that sleep he had already had so he just sat there and mourned. Of course he had already decided that there was no way in hell he would ever join these Gerudo. He would accept his fate and die unarmed and with a broken heart. His pride had been shredded along with his dignity and honor. The sun rose up over the hills and light entered his cabin. It was time to face his final destiny.


	4. Reunite

Mackeral brings up a good point in his review. I wrote this fic originally assuming that perhaps the Gerudo had males but just failed to reveal them. After all, if there were no males then they would have no legacy and it just makes them vulnerable to extinction. I thought this approach was much more sensible.

Link basked in the morning light that shone down brightly through his window. In a few moments his life would end and he could be with his beloved Saria once again. She would be sitting on a log playing her Ocarina in the holy woods enjoying the company of the gods and waiting for Link. Link however couldn't shake his guilt that without him there would be no one left to stop the storms ahead. The Gerudo would plague the land and their masses would spread like a viral pox and infect all the land.

The water was stirring outside. The Gerudo were bathing and drinking no doubt. Link had honestly expected to be escorted out sooner than this. Something either spooked them, or they weren't at all hasty. Splashing reached Link's ears inside his cabin. It echoed through all portions of the lake. What in god's name were they up to? Then cries and running could be made out over the violent crash of the water. It sounded like a battle. But who had come to his rescue?

Footsteps were heard coming closer to the dwelling followed by a knock on the door. The voice of an old friend had come to soothe Link's anxiety. The voice was of none other than…his wife…

"Link, the Zora are here! We've come to save you! Navi gave us a warning in the night!" Princess Ruto called.

"Ruto! The door is locked. You have to find the key!"

"I have a better idea!"

The door was split into pieces and then kicked in. A Zora Warrior stood before Link and offered his hand for help.

"I am Urmine. I am responsible for the protection of the Princess. She has called me to come to your aid."

Link took his hand and stood upon the hill over a small group of Zora Warriors with the same build as Urmine. They turned their gaze to him. He had earned their respect since the defeat of Gannondorf.

"I thank you all for your services!" Link shouted. They cheered in reply.

"Link, many Gerudo escaped us including their new Princess Rain." Ruto stated.

"Our spies tell us that she is leading these evil beings. Her skill with the bow is unparalleled. Without her they would not have escaped alive. However we were able to spare their second-in-command." Urmine added.

The Zora parted to reveal a bloody and unarmed Torso. He swore and cursed them all.

"This is an outrage! My revenge will be exacted! I swear it on the death of my lord!"

"And who might that be?" Link asked.

"We have been seduced by the cult of Gannondorf! He calls to us from the sacred realm! We have our orders! To kill the Hero of Time and wipe Hyrule of all life!" Torso said through a twisted smile.

"I've heard enough!" Urmine said and raised a spear.

Link stopped him by grabbing onto the raised weapon. "NO! Let him go. I will handle this." Link strode down the hill and through the mass of Zora over to the battered Torso who was coughing and breathing heavily.

"Your honor has been stripped of you and you have been left for death by your own followers. This is the nature of your master. He cares not of your well being but of his own wishes. You want revenge for his death? Well consider whether or not he would want revenge for yours?" Link told him. "Now be gone. Go grovel about through the wilderness where you belong."

The Zora swept over the defeated man and ushered him into the Field. Link watched him go and sighed heavily. He turned to Urmine and Ruto. "Where is Navi?"

"She is waiting for you Impa's home in Kakiriko Village. We asked her to stay but unfortunately she gave the message that we had little time and that you should see her as soon as you could muster." Urmine explained.

"Link let the two of us lead you as far as the bridge? It is on the way! Please!" Ruto asked him.

"Very well." Link answered her.

Upon leaving the lake area they found waiting for them a slaughtered group of human soldiers. Their corpses were strewn about the gate and tower that guarded the lake. They had planned to ambush the Gerudo. They had no idea what they were fighting. The Gerudo rained down upon this settlement in a frightened rage. Pure adrenaline must have saved their lives. Of course every now and then they would pass a Gerudo lying dead in the road.

Onward they pressed before reaching the brick that would eventually become Zora's River. They came upon a small stone bridge that led across.

"This is it you two. This is where I must leave you." Link told them.

"I know, I just want you to know that I wish you the best of luck and if you ever need us you know where to find us." Princess Ruto replied and kissed him on the cheek and forehead.

Link nodded and waved once he reached the large stone stairs leading into Kakariko Village. He watched them swim home and once they were out of sight he climbed the staircase into the village. At the gate a Hylian Guard stopped him.

"I have orders from Impa to escort you to her presence immediately. Please follow me Mr. Hero." The guard urged him to follow. Through the old town they went and passed many homes and strange folk. Those who wished to retire and get away from the wide world dwelled here and you were more than welcome if you were a human. They climbed many more flights of stairs and finally reached the home of Princess Zelda's keeper. Impa's home was well guarded and this brought Link a sense of comfort. Those Gerudo were sneaky devils and you never know if an assassin may have been sent forth to follow him here. They wouldn't make it very far if they had however.

Link entered the doorway and before him stood Impa the Sheikan. She had her arms folded across her chest looking at him sternly.

"Welcome Link. It has been a long time since our last meeting and I wish that this had been under less grave of circumstances." Impa explained.

"Good too see you again mistress…" Link bowed slightly.

Navi fluttered over and rested on Link's shoulder.

"I'm glad your ok. I have been so very worried for you." Navi said.

"I can assure you Link that you are safe here…for now…but we have much to discuss…" Impa pointed to a wooden seat in front of a table. Upon the table sat a hot meal. "I'm sure your hungry…" She added.


	5. Back 2 teh Future!

Link finished his food and pushed his plate forward before leaning back in his seat. He was trying to relax after his ordeal. He and Impa had eaten mostly in silence before leaving the table to sit in front of the fireplace. Impa then took something from the mantle piece and placed it in the hands of the Hero of Time. It was the Ocarina of Time.

"Zelda has lent this to you once again so that you may complete the quest before you. She was certain this would most certainly come in handy." Impa broke the silence.

"Tell me the truth Impa…is Ganondorf behind this?" Link asked as he examined the Ocarina.

"I'm afraid so…It seems these Gerudo not only seek vengeance for the death of their lord Ganondorf but also wish to break the seal and free him from the Sacred Realm. Some Gerudo have resisted and this has resulted in civil war. Nabooru is leading an offensive against this new cult with her own warriors. These possessed Gerudo will stop at nothing to reach the Temple of Time. They are not yet ready to lead a full-scale invasion for that is the only way they would ever make it through the walls of the Hyrule Town. The King has closed the gates to the city and now none may leave or enter under law of quarantine. This means that I must remain here and defend this village. Zelda, I assure you is safe for now but when these Gerudo rise to arms they will most certainly force the gate open one way or another." Impa answered.

"What must I do?" Link asked.

"Use the Ocarina to warp to the Temple of Time. It is time you pulled the Master Sword from it's stone once again." Impa stated. "Rest here for the night with me and tomorrow you may leave." Impa added.

Link thanked her and ascended upstairs to the guest bedroom. Navi followed him with little haste. Once inside he lay upon the bed and tried to sleep but too much was on his mind. Link got back up and went over to the window. He had taken off his cap so his blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight.

"Link, what is it? What do you think you're doing?" Navi asked half asleep.

"Go back to sleep Navi. I need to be alone. I'm going out…I'll be back before dawn…wait here for me…" Link ordered. Then he raised the window and leapt out. He crept past the guard and descended the stone stairs to a tree in the middle of the village. There he stopped and sat to play his Ocarina. This cleared his head of any thoughts of invasions, or princesses, or time travel. Then satisfied he climbed back into the small home and got back into bed noiselessly.

Dawn crept upon them and Link had gotten plenty of rest. It was time to leave. He went downstairs with Navi to breakfast and afterward bid Impa a fond farewell. He stood outside and played the Song of Time and vanished without a trace.

He found himself next standing before the door of time. The Spiritual Stones lay before him upon the pedestal and the Door of Time was already opened. He and Navi strode into the room that housed the Master Sword. The sunlight that came through a small window shined brightly upon the sword. He stood before it for a moment to marvel at it's beauty and then majestically lifted it. Blue flame swirled about the room and an abyss of energy surrounded him. He felt his body ageing and next thing he knew the lights ended and he could lift the Master Sword with particular ease. When he turned he found standing before him Shiek.

"Whoa! Shiek. You startled me!" Link gasped.

"Hello Link. I've been expecting you." Shiek answered.

**Yes, it is short but thats really all I had time to do. Expect more within the next few weeks. Thanksgiving will bring either lots of free time or absolutely none so I cant promise anything. Thanks to Mackeral, and Free Spirit for their reviews.**


End file.
